


Heizungsausfall

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Mitten im Dezember fällt in Thorstens Haus die Heizung aus.





	Heizungsausfall

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Heizungsausfall  
> Beta: thots-tochter  
> Fandom: Tatort Stuttgart  
> Charaktere: Sebastian Bootz, Thorsten Lanner  
> Pairing: Thorsten Lannert/Sebastian Bootz  
> Kategorie: Slash, Fluff  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnung: None  
> Spoiler: None  
> Prompts:Adventskalender: Heizungsausfall, de_bingo: Im Schlaf sprechen  
> Sprache: deutsch  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Fehler.

Auf dem Weg vom Bett ins Badezimmer steckte Thorsten gedankenverloren seine Hände unter die Achselhöhlen, um sie warm zu halten. Ebenso wie er die Arme an sich presste, um auch dort so wenig Körperwärme wie möglich zu verlieren. Aber richtig bewusst was das bedeutete, wurde ihm erst im Badezimmer. Die Vorstellung bei diesen Temperaturen auch noch den sowieso nicht sonderlich wärmenden Pyjama auszuziehen führte zu einer Gänsehaut. Und nass werden wollte er schon mal gar nicht. Also stellte er erst mal das Wasser in der Dusche an, und machte sich ans Zähne putzen. Vielleicht würde das Duschwasser ja wärmer werden, bis er sich mit dem Eiswasser die Zähne geputzt hatte. Gott sei Dank waren seine Zähne nicht kälteempfindlich.  
Aber auch nachdem die Zähne wirklich blitzblank geschrubbt waren, lag die Wassertemperatur immer noch knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt. Er gab den Gedanken daran, hier zu Duschen, auf. Wenn er sich beeilte konnte er noch die Duschen in der Polizeiumkleide benutzen, ohne dass er merklich später zum Dienst kam. Immerhin war dort alles weitläufiger und dauerte eine Spur länger.

Doch noch frisch geduscht ließ er sich im Büro erst mal nichts anmerken. Einerseits hätte er Sebastian schon gern von dem Missgeschick erzählt, andererseits wusste er, dass der ihm dann anbieten würde, bei ihm zu übernachten. Dabei hatte der genug am Hals. Mit den Kindern war die Weihnachtszeit sowieso immer stressig. Und die Trennung hatte das nur verschlimmert. Außerdem waren Maja und Henri dieses Jahr Heiligabend bei Sebastian. Da wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht stören.

Als im Laufe des Vormittags überraschend sein Handy klingelte, erwartete er schon nichts Gutes. Als er dann abnahm und schon bei der Begrüßung die Stimme seines Hausmeisters erkannte war ihm sofort klar, was er zu hören bekommen würde. „Lassen Sie mich raten, Herr Häberle, die Heizung fällt länger aus?“ - „Drei Tage mindestens, vielleicht auch eine Woche?“ - „Ja ich weiß, dass sie auch nichts dafür können. Ja, danke für die Nachricht, Ihnen auch noch frohe Weihnachten.“  
Mit mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre wischte er zum Auflegen. Was hätte er jetzt für ein altmodisches Telefon mit Hörer gegeben, den er so richtig auf die Gabel hätte knallen können. Das Scheppern hatte immer so befriedigend geklungen und seine Laune dadurch wieder gebessert. Zum Glück war Sebastian gerade frischen Kaffee holen gegangen. Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt, dass er etwas mitbekam. Dann fühlte der sich nur genötigt ihn einzuladen. Das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall. Auch wenn er gern Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Warum musste das aber auch so kurz vor Weihnachten passieren? Und dann musste natürlich auch noch ein Teil kaputt gehen, das nicht sofort vorrätig war. Eine Woche ohne Heizung und warmes Wasser bei den momentanen arktischen Temperaturen war unvorstellbar. Die Aussicht fünf Tage vor Weihnachten in Stuttgart ein Hotelzimmer zu bekommen war allerdings genauso illusorisch. Trotzdem musste er es versuchen.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags telefonierte er die meisten Hotels in Stuttgart ab. Ohne Erfolg! Wie es aussah würde er wohl in einer Jugendherberge übernachten müssen. Die hatten eigentlich immer noch was frei. Und wer blieb über Weihnachten schon freiwillig in einer Jugendherberge? Er seufzte tief. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten für Weihnachten!“

„Was ist denn los? Wofür brauchst du so dringend ein Zimmer?“  
Verdammt, war Sebastian nicht gerade was holen gegangen? Wieso war der jetzt schon wieder hier?Jetzt hatte er so viel mitbekommen, da konnte er ihm den Rest auch noch erzählen. Das hatte er doch vermeiden wollen. Der Tag wurde immer besser!  
„Die Heizung ist ausgefallen. Ich stehe nicht so auf eiskalte Wohnungen. Und Duschen noch viel weniger. Also suche ich eben für die Zeit bis es repariert ist eine Bleibe.“  
„Nicht besonders erfolgreich, wie es klingt?“  
Sebastian schlenderte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Es sollte gelassen wirken, aber Thorsten kannte ihn zu gut um nicht zu sehen dass ihn das Thema beschäftigte. Sein nächster Kommentar würde das bestimmt nicht besser machen.  
„Nein. Wird wohl doch eine Jugendherberge werden.“  
„Und wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?“ Ja, Sebastian klang genauso wie er es vermutet hatte.  
„Sebastian, du bist doch mit deinen Kindern beschäftigt.“ versuchte Thorsten seinen Gedankengang zu erklären. So wie Sebastian das Gesicht verzog war er damit allerdings nicht besonders erfolgreich.  
„Verdammt, Thorsten. Erstens sind Maja und Henri noch bis zum Weihnachtsfeiertag bei Julia, und zweitens wäre es auch kein Problem wenn sie da wären. Und eine Jugendherberge kommt schon mal gar nicht in Frage. Wenn du lieber in einem Fünf-Sterne-Wellness-Hotel bleiben wolltest statt in meiner Wohnung, das würde ich ja noch verstehen. Aber eine Jugendherberge? Ne, Thorsten, das geht echt nicht.“  
Thorsten wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er wollte nicht wirklich in einer Jugendherberge bleiben. Aber Sebastians Angebot beinhaltete so seine eigenen Tücken. In letzter Zeit fiel es ihm immer schwerer, seine Gefühle für Sebastian zu kontrollieren. Und Weihnachten versetzte ihn immer noch in melancholische Stimmung, selbst nachdem er es jetzt seit über zehn Jahren alleine feierte. Beides zusammen wäre ein gewaltiger Test für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Und doch konnte er Sebastians Angebot nicht ablehnen. Schon sein Schweigen hatte ihn verletzte, das war ihm anzusehen. Aber wenn er jetzt ablehnte, würde er es noch schlimmer machen. Und das brachte er nicht übers Herz.

Als er sich für die Nacht auf Sebastians nicht mal unbequemer Couch umzog, fragte er sich, vor was er solche Sorgen gehabt hatte. Sie hatten einen angenehmen Abend verbracht, ein paar Bier getrunken, einen kitschigen Weihnachtsfilm angesehen und sarkastische Bemerkungen dazu ausgetauscht. Mehrfach war in ihm diese sanfte Wärme aufgestiegen, ein Gefühl von absoluter Geborgenheit. Aber er hatte es zur Kenntnis genommen, ohne dass er ernsthaft versucht gewesen wäre, deswegen irgendetwas zu tun. Er hatte sich wohl so daran gewöhnt, seine Gefühle für Sebastian zu ignorieren dass sie zu einer Art Hintergrundgeräusch geworden waren. Es war nichts passiert, was er befürchtet hatte, es war einfach ein sehr angenehmer Abend zu zweit gewesen. Fast so wie früher mit Susanne.“

 

Thorsten und er hatten einen schönen Abend verbracht, auch weil sie Themen wie Familie und Weihnachtstraditionen tunlichst vermieden. Der Weihnachtsfilm, den sie angesehen hatten, hatte sich prima dazu geeignet, über ihn her zu ziehen - was sie auch ausführlich getan hatten. Thorstens sehr trockene Beobachtungen hatten ihn des öfteren zum Lachen gebracht und seine eigenen, eher übertriebenen Vorschläge was die Figuren im Film doch viel eher tun sollten, hatte Thorsten mehr als einmal zumindest ein größeres Lächeln entlockt. Ein Lächeln, bei dem ihm der Puls besonders laut in den Ohren klang, und er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, weit mehr getrunken zu haben, als die paar Bier die er sich tatsächlich gegönnt hatte.

Irgendwann waren sie dann doch ins Bett gegangen. Oder vielmehr, er selbst war ins Bett gegangen, während Thorsten auf seiner Couch übernachtete. Thorsten in seinem Bett wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber wie er dieses Thema anschneiden sollte, wusste er einfach nicht. Und ob er es überhaupt wollte. Die Gefahr, dass er damit alles ruinierte, war einfach zu groß. Also hatte er seinem Freund Bettzeug heraus gesucht, eine gute Nacht gewünscht, und war alleine in sein eigenes Bett gegangen.

Er lief in seinen Träumen gerade über eine Sommerwiese, ohne zu wissen wo oder wie er dahin gekommen war, aber das schien ihm auch vollkommen unwichtig, als ihn ein lauter Ruf aufschreckte.  
„Sebastian!“ die Stimme war von so starker Panik erfüllt, dass Sebastian aus dem Bett sprang noch bevor er den Besitzer erkannt hatte. Mit pochendem Herzen rannte er zu den Kinderzimmern, aber die waren ja leer. Dann ins Wohnzimmer. Dort blieb er für einen Moment in der Tür stehen, während er nach Atem rang und Thorsten betrachtete. Der saß aufrecht auf der Couch, die Haare klebten an seiner verschwitzten Stirn, und seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, als versuchte er heraus zu finden wo er war. Thorsten. Natürlich war es Thorsten, der da so entsetzt nach ihm gerufen hatte. Es war ja sonst niemand in seiner Wohnung.

Während er auf Thorsten zuging, fing er an beruhigend auf ihn ein zu reden. „Hallo Thorsten“ und „Ich bin hier, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er ging langsam, Thorsten wirkte so desorientiert, da wollte er ihn nicht durch hektische Bewegungen noch mehr verstören. Als dessen Blick schließlich auf ihn fiel, war er fast überwältigt von all den Emotionen die in dessen Augen zu lesen waren. So unglaubliche Erleichterung, aber auch Unsicherheit und eine fast unbeschreibliche Zärtlichkeit. Sebastians Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen, wurde beinahe unwiderstehlich. Er hätte sogar darauf gewettet, dass Thorsten ihn lassen würde. Aber genau das hielt ihn zurück. Hätte Thorsten ihn gelassen, weil er es wirklich wollte? Oder weil er noch so gefangen in seinem nächtlichen Schrecken war, dass er ihn gar nicht hindern konnte? Stattdessen setzte er sich neben ihn, legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. 

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur so da. Thorsten musste wirklich stark erschüttert sein, um sich so halten zu lassen. Schließlich hatte er sich doch wieder so weit gefasst, dass er sich aus der Umarmung löste und aufrichtete.  
„Danke, geht schon wieder.“  
Sein Lächeln war nicht wirklich überzeugend, aber Sebastian nickte nur.  
„Willst du mir erzählen was los war?“ fragte er statt einer Antwort.  
„Ein Traum. Erst mal hat es gut angefangen, Susanne und ich an einem normalen, gemütlichen Abend. Plötzlich dann war es dieser Tag. Ich wusste was, passieren würde, konnte aber nichts ändern. Dann lag sie da. Auf der Straße. Tot. Und dann warst da plötzlich du, auf dieser Straße. Auch tot.“  
„Ich bin hier, quicklebendig.“ versicherte Sebastian ihm, weil er nicht wusste was er dazu sagen sollte. Thorsten hatte von seiner toten Frau geträumt, und der Traum war dann zu ihm gewechselt. Er war sehr versucht da etwas hinein zu deuten, aber Träume waren oft einfach wirr. Wenn er falsch lag, und da mehr rein interpretierte als da wirklich war, das wäre unerträglich.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Thorstens Lächeln wirkte gefestigter. Er konnte die Wärme von Thorstens Körper an seinem spüren, auf der ganzen Seite mit der sie einander berührten.  
Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien anzusteigen, die Luft wurde schwer, und jeden Moment würde Thorsten dieses Nebeneinandersitzen beenden, das war Sebastian klar. Aber er wollte nicht wieder allein in sein Bett und Thorsten hier lassen. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Impuls von vorher doch folgen und Thorsten einfach küssen. Der war ja jetzt wieder ziemlich klar im Kopf.  
Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und legte eine Hand an Thorstens Wange. Er wollte Thorsten nicht überwältigen, und vor allem wollte er ihm Zeit geben ihn aufzuhalten bevor etwas passierte. Aber Thorsten sah ihn nur an, ohne sich zu rühren. Also näherte er sich, langsam, spitzte dabei die Lippen zum Kuss, und berührte dann Thorstens Lippen vorsichtig mit seinen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, nur die Lippen aufeinander. Nicht leidenschaftlich, aber doch so viel besser als seine anderen Küsse seit Julia. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Als Thorsten sich aber auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht rührte, unterbrach Sebastian den Kuss mit sinkendem Herzen. Hatte er so falsch gelegen?  
„Muss ich mich entschuldigen?“  
Er wusste nicht was er von Thorstens mangelnder Reaktion halten sollte. Immerhin hatte er seine Absichten deutlich telegrafiert, und Thorsten mehr als genug Zeit gegeben ihn aufzuhalten. Was der jedoch nicht getan hatte. Deswegen war er davon ausgegangen, dass sein Kuss willkommen war.  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“ kam dann als Antwort. Und war das nicht mal wieder typisch Thorsten? Sich Sorgen zu machen dass er nicht wusste was er tat?  
„Sicherer geht gar nicht.“  
Thorsten nickte, und diesmal küssten sie einander.


End file.
